Sorry
by Rachael Rothman
Summary: America has asked England out- right in front of everyone at the World Conference. Sadly, England can't say 'yes', and a certain lover of his gets really mad... Russia is pissed. Definitely. England belongs to him, and him only. RUUK, onesided USUK! Yaoi.


**Otaku's Note: **I'm on a roll this week! Third story already! This time, it's RUUK~ And yes, as some of you may have noticed, I like the pairing WorldXEngland! Very cute, da? ... Nyet? ((Calls Russia to exterminate said person.))

Also, check out DOUJINTOSHOKAN'S three new Hetalia Doujinshi, all featuring England. It's a doujinshi website with a large variety of yaoi, yuri and hentai doujins that I LOVE.

BAH. I hope you enjoy this. But for the record; Russia and England is my OTP!

**Warning(s): **_BL/Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Onesided USUK, some foreplay/lime_

**Note: **When Russia's speech is in _Italics_, it means that he's using his darker voice, not his usual cheery one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<br>**A oneshot by Otakusama Rengette

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, America... I really don't know what to say."<p>

Alfred's excited blue eyes dulled in shock and disappointment. He had just approached England after the recent UN World Conference at Paris, with a bouquet of flowers (bluebells, England's favourite) in hand.

He had passed his former superior the flowers - ignoring the catcalls of the other nations and Japan's video camera - and passionately asked England to go out with him.

France was wiping his tears in the corner, saying how proud he was of _Angleterre_ finally being asked out on a date. Germany was eying them warily while Italy cheered and Prussia shrieked with laughter. China sighed and fed his Panda a prawn cracker.

While Russia stood there, silent.

Arthur was supposed to grin and hug him, telling him something along the lines of "Of course, you wanker! Do you _know_ how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that?" And then, they would kiss.

That was _supposed_ to be how things turned out. So...why? Why was England hesitating? The tension in the air was so thick- you could cut it with a knife. The nations were not sure of how to react to England's response.

Was he shy? Or was he just biased against America, or being a pompous bastard? The answer came almost immediately.

A fist connected with America's right cheek and sent him tumbling backwards, onto the floor. Shocked, a few nations like Canada and Japan hurried forwards to assist the blonde man.

Recovering from the strong blow, America's eyes focused on the one who had hit him.

It definitely wasn't England- while the British nation was admittedly strong, he wasn't strong enough to knock Alfred's heavy built backwards like that.

No, it wasn't England. Shockingly, it was the usually kind-faced, platinum blonde, freakishly tall of a nation... Ivan Braginski, otherwise known as Russia.

"Russia... there really wasn't a need to punch him..." England's fearful voice jolted the other nations out of their shock, including America. The latter focused his attention on the duo, confused.

"_Nyet_!_ There was a very good reason_!" Ivan roared.

England flinched, but placed a comforting arm on the taller nation's shoulder. The Russian seemed to calm down somewhat, although you could still feel the anger radiating off him.

It had been awhile since Russia had been this mad, Japan thought, Baltic nations were huddled in a dark corner of the room, trying to be invisible. For once in their lives, they admired Canada's ability to remain unnoticed.

Snapping out of his trance, America leaped up from his position on the floor and turned to face Russia, his eyes blazing with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, YOU _COMMIE BASTARD_?" Alfred yelled, as enraged as the Russian by now.

They both snarled at each other. Poor England stood right in the middle of the line of fire, while the rest of the nations took an unconscious step back.

Well, except for Prussia, who was sitting down and enjoying the show. And Greece, who was still asleep in his chair.

"_You will not go near England ever again, da_? _Or I shall make sure you pay the price for even touching him_." Ivan threatened, his pipe in his hand, body posture positioned to strike.

America did a double-take.

"OH YEAH? WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY- TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" America grabbed England's hand, yanking him towards his chest. "C'mon England! Let's get outta here."

The blonde nation made a move towards the doors, but was held back by the Briton. Confused once more, he turned towards Arthur, eyes anxious and bewildered.

"... Sorry, Alfred," Said man felt elated that Arthur was using his human name once more. The happiness didn't last for much longer, though. "But the reason why I didn't accept was because-"

"_Because he belongs to me_." Russia intercepted England, slapping America's hands away from the UK harshly, and hugged England against his broad and muscular chest.

And as if to make his point clear, Russia leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to England's, earning a slight gasp from England and an outraged cry from America.

Ignoring the latter, Ivan licked Arthur's bottom lip with his clever and quick tongue, immediately sticking it into the sweet hot cavern that belonged to _him_, and him _only_, damnit.

Seconds later, the platinum blonde broke the kiss and smirked triumphantly at America. Japan and Hungary were definitely pleased with all the Boys Love going on, but were extremely worried about how America would take it.

"Come. Let us leave, _Angliya_." Russia said, tugging on England's wrist in a surprisingly affectionate manner.

And unlike what happened with Alfred, Arthur followed him willingly.

Before they could go out of sight, England turned around and eyed America, his eyes filled with worry and anxiety.

"Sorry." He mouthed to America, and turned around, walking in step with Russia, who immediately placed a protective/possessive arm around his slim waist, chuckling slightly in satisfaction.

And then, when they finally were gone, America let the tears come.

* * *

><p>Kissing his cute little <em>Zain'ka<em> tenderly on the neck, Russia hugged him close to his body as the smaller of the two tried (and failed) to focus on his paperwork. Sighing in defeat, England placed the papers down and turned around in Russia's lap, straddling the tall man.

"I still feel bad for him." England sighed, nuzzling against the Russian's broad shoulders.

"Well, you should not be. He dared to ask you out- it is like taking one of my beloved possessions, _da_?" Ivan said, his arms wrapping around Arthur tighter as an automatic defense mechanism.

England sighed again.

"But that's the point! As much of a git America is, he had not idea we were going out. Bloody hell- nobody did. We should have told them sooner."

"Ah, but that would be a lot of trouble for us."

"It already is, thanks to what happened back there."

Russia was displeased by this comment. "Are you trying to tell me that I was supposed to allow America to have his way with you?" Ivan growled, attaching his lips to Arthur's neck, sucking and biting harshly.

Being a slight masochist, the Briton couldn't help but get turned on by the hickey Ivan was making.

"N-No... I was just trying to say that maybe - _Aahn! _- you could have broke it to h-him more - _Mmhn..._ - more gently..." Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck.

Nibbling the smooth skin and tender flesh, Ivan made a trail of blue, red and purple marks slowly downwards to Arthur's collarbone, and made on final hickey there by biting down harshly, drawing beads of blood that he quickly lapped up.

Panting, England impatiently grinded his hips against Russia's demanding more. The latter gladly obliged.

Joining their hands, Russia pushed England down against the bed, and began to kiss the latter passionately. England's slender fingers worked on getting Russia's coat off- neglecting the scarf, because Ukraine had once told him that Russia preferred to keep it on at all times.

"_Mmm_!" England saw mewled in pleasure as Russia - sneaky little devil, he was - did something with his tongue. Breaking away from the kiss, England pouted up at the now-shirtless man.

"I told you not to do that." England grumbled. "Do not be jealous, _Angliya_~ You will learn how to do it... eventually." Russia chuckled, connecting their lips once more, England getting lost in pleasure thanks to Russia's awesome kissing skills, and Russia enjoying the feeling of England shivering and moaning beneath him.

Clothes were thrown to the floor, shoes tossed carelessly and pants removed. They were both now bare, bodies pressed flushed against one another, England shivering a little from the cold air.

"All mine." Russia said happily, and swooped down for another passionate kiss.

He kept England up all night long.


End file.
